Buffy & Spike: Something More
by Elizabeth Wilde
Summary: Spike falls hard for the slayer
1. Christmas in Sunnyhell

Author: Gabrielle Collins (Gabby Spike)  
Title: Christmas in Sunnyhell  
Series: Buffy & Spike: Something More  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who wants it, my site [http://hellmouth.20m.com]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy peeps or the song "Virgin State of Mind". Honestly, just borrowing!  
'Ship: some Buffy/Spike, Xander/Anya  
Classification: comedy, holiday fluff  
Summary: The gang decorates Giles's house.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: through... "Something Blue," I do believe.  
Feedback: to gabby_spike@yahoo.com  
  
"Remind me, why are we using my house?" Giles asked, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes, voice pained beyond expression.   
  
"Because we like your house," Buffy replied with a grin, sticking an adhesive bow to the former librarian's forehead. He promptly tore it off. "It's big. And so unfestive! The parental units kind of dominated the decorating in our house's. Well, then there's Xander..."  
  
The dark-haired young man raised his hands helplessly. "It's not my fault they're all too bombed to decorate. I have lights in the basement!"  
  
"And mistletoe," Anya reminded him with a suggestive smirk.  
  
Xander grinned, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her quickly. "And mistletoe."  
  
"Oh, shut the bloody hell up!" a testy voice ordered from across the room. Spike frowned at the happy couple, then continued stringing lights on the tree.  
  
"Why is Spike doing the lights?" Willow asked the Slayer hesitantly, not sure she really wanted an answer.  
  
"Because your friend with the glasses doesn't do it right," Spike answered for her. "Puts 'em too far apart."  
  
When Xander fished a large plastic Santa Claus from the box nearest him, Giles groaned and tried to sink further into the couch. "Aw, c'mon, G-man, it's not that bad. Kind of . . . trailer chic."  
  
"Have s'more egg nog," Spike suggested from behind the tree.  
  
"You mean diluted rum," Willow said, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Hey, nobody asked you to try it, red. Besides, you're only here because they drug you here, remember? There!" He stepped back proudly, gesturing to the eight foot tree, now glowing with small, multi-colored lights. "What do you think?"  
  
"Surprisingly good," Buffy answered while arranging perfectly-iced Christmas cookies on a plate featuring a badly-drawn snowman. "I guess experience does count for something. Hey, Willow, turn on some music, would you?"  
  
"Sure." The witch rose and headed for the portable CD player they had brought from the dorm. She turned on the radio and began surfing through the stations. "Oooo, I love this song!"  
  
There's chair in my head on which I use to sit,  
Took a pencil and I wrote the following on it,  
Now there's a key where my wonderful mouth used to be  
Dig it up and throw it at me,  
dig it up and throw it at me  
  
Where can I run to?  
Where can I hide?  
Who will I turn to?-  
  
"Christmas music, Will. Happy joy stuff."  
  
"Alright," Willow agreed, continuing her odyssey and finally stopping on a rock station playing "Boogie Woogie Santa." "Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three hours later, everyone but Giles was plastered. The former Watcher initially protested, urging the Scooby Gang to avoid Spike's "egg nog," but when he saw that there was little point in the warning, he retired to his room, shutting the door and praying they would be gone in the morning. Xander and Anya soon left as well, Anya mentioning something about mistletoe and wrapping paper. No one wanted to know more.  
  
The remaining three revelers continued sipping their drinks and giggling about everything. "I can't feel my feet!" Spike announced finally.   
  
"Me neither!" Willow agreed before falling to the floor, shaking with laughter.  
  
Buffy grabbed the glass from Spike's hand and grinned. "I think you've had enough, Ssspike," she slurred. "Mine now!"  
  
"Admi' it, Slayer, you just wanna drink from my glass," the vampire slurred happily.  
  
Buffy leaned in close to him, rum-laden breath wafting across his face. "You know what, Spike?"  
  
"What, Slayer?"  
  
"When we were engaged," her voice dropped to a breathy whisper, "I enjoyed every second of it!"  
  
"Oh my Goddess!" Willow exclaimed from the floor, dragging something out of an overturned box.  
  
"What 'sit," Buffy asked, trying to focus on her friend's wavering hand.  
  
"It's... it's... a troll!"  
  
"A troll?" Spike asked skeptically. "Thought they lived under bridges."  
  
Willow shook her head and thrust the pink-haired toy in the vampire's face. He screamed and fell back, scrambling away from it blindly. "That's bloody horrible!"  
  
Buffy nodded, more solemn than she had been in hours. "Troll dolls are evil."  
  
"Very evil," Willow echoed.  
  
"I'll drink to that!" Spike said, grabbing his glass back as the girls fell back to the giggling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
Spike's eyes snapped open and he groaned, the shrill yell piercing his head like a stake. "What're you yellin' about?" he mumbled, rolling over to find his face just inches away from Giles's. "Bloody hell!" The vampire started to jump out of bed, then became aware of his completely nude state. "I'm takin' the sheet!"  
  
"Please!" Giles pushed the sheet away and tried to compose himself. "Why, pray tell, are you in my bed?"  
  
"Um... It's too close to the living room," Spike replied at last, searching the floor for any sign of his clothes.  
  
Fairly shaking with anger, Giles rose and headed for the door, turning back only once. "For God's sake, get some pants on, Spike."  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Whole Shebang

Author: Gabrielle Collins (Gabby Spike)  
Title: The Whole Shebang  
Series: Buffy & Spike: Something More  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who wants it, [my site]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Buffy chars or the song "The Whole Shebang" by Grant Lee Buffalo, much as I wish I did.  
'Ship: Buffy/Spike  
Classification: pre-romance  
Summary: Spike writes Buffy a letter telling her how he feels.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: none  
Feedback: to gabby_spike@yahoo.com  
Notes: The graphic for this story is at http://hellmouth.20m.com/shebang.html  
  
~Darlin', you can't live your life singing songs in exile   
You were born for stardom's crown and not for self-denial,  
So don't you close the door on Fate  
When she comes to call  
And tell her that you'll join her there at the masquerader's ball.  
Funny how some people never love at all...~  
  
Well, Slayer, you had to go and ruin everything. You had to go and get drunk and tell me you liked it when we were ensorcelled and engaged. "I loved every minute," I think you said. Too much information, that.  
  
But your eyes were so bright! Dammit, I guess now I know why Angel fell for you so easy. I see where it came from. I had always wondered. I mean, you're strong and smart and I always liked you in an 'I hate you' kind of way . . . but after you let me in on it, I'm starting to get these warm fuzzy feelings about you, and I really don't know what to do with them. Maybe I just miss having somebody. I miss Dru. But you're nothing like her, are you?  
  
You've been cut off from fun for too long; your whole life, really. Angel's a big snore, that Parker was a twit to ever leave you and Riley . . . come, on, Riley? Could you possibly find someone less interesting? I doubt it. You should be out dancing every night, being wined and dined and living every second to fullest. People like you don't show up in the world too often, you know. You're something special.   
  
I know you're still in mourning for Angel and all, but you knew it couldn't work, what with him being all soul-having and whatnot. But lusting after him isn't gonna do you a bit of good. He's off in L.A. playing Batman now, and I don't think he's ever going to have atoned enough for his taste.  
  
~We'll take the whole shebang,  
All or nothing, anything.  
Ecstasy's the birthright of our gang.  
We'll take the whole shebang  
Free your heart of guilt and shame,  
Come and claim what's yours, the whole shebang.~  
  
Hell, if I'm going to be all in lust with you, we might as well both enjoy it, right? Oh, I know your friends won't like it, but I can promise you a helluva good time. A couple hundred years worth of experience isn't anything to scoff at, plus I know (please, God, don't ask me how) that Angel doesn't have anything on me in that department, if you know what I mean. We should both be having fun, not moping about what we don't have. Brooding doesn't do anything but give you forehead ridges. Just look at my bloody sire!  
  
~Nothing on this earth could hold you prisoner, my dear,  
Except for contemplation's evil brother, known as fear,  
But love is extraterrestrial and love falls from the stars,  
Like Maxwell Demon's silver disc into this world of ours.~  
  
Honest. I should be honest. Maybe I'm not in lust. Maybe all these fuzzy feelings . . . maybe all that stuff I said about your being smart and all . . . You're beautiful too. Absolutely bloody gorgeous! That was awfully abrupt. But it's true. Drusilla was beautiful in her own crazy sort of way, but you're like some kind of goddess. You look like you're so delicate I might break you if I ever held you too tight, but I know you're strong enough to snap me like a twig. Then there are those amazing, huge eyes of yours . . . and the body . . . and those pouty lips . . . You could really drive a bloke to drinking, Slayer.  
  
~Kick up your heels and paint your face, wave goodbye to yesteryear;  
We could sway in outer space from the chandelier.  
Woe, sometimes it breaks my heart to hide my tears.~  
  
Another thing: we've gotten kinda close in a way. I mean, I've been all tied up at Giles's place and you've been there a lot. Then you finally untied me. You trust me that much. It felt good when I finally figured that out. We don't hafta hide things from each other. You know I like to torture somebody every now and then . . . not that I can anymore . . . and I know that you're the Slayer. See? No secrets. No bloody sneaking around or pretending we're something we're not.  
  
I only pretended to be disgusted by you after the spell because I thought you were. I didn't think . . . and I didn't think about us then. I have now. Since you said that, I've thought a lot about it. I think we could have a helluva good time. I'm not saying we're soulmates or anything, but there isn't anything wrong with having a little fling now and then. Admit it, we were pretty good together.  
  
So give up on the idiot Initiative boy and let's drown our sorrows in each other. C'mon, luv, what can it hurt?  
  
  



	3. Sleep Together

Author: Gabrielle Collins (Gabby Spike)  
Title: Sleep Together  
Series: Buffy & Spike: Something More  
Distribution: Anyone who has my fic, anyone who asks me for it, http://hellmouth.20m.com [my site]  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Buffy people or the song "Sleep Together" by Garbage, much as I wish I did.  
'Ship: Buffy/Spike  
Classification: smut  
Summary: Buffy and Spike get it on.  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: Through "Something Blue"  
Feedback: to gabby_spike@yahoo.com or gabby_spike@chickmail.com  
Notes: My first (and so far only) smut. I was blushing the whole time I was writing it.  
  
~I got you crawling up a mountain,  
Hanging 'round my neck.  
Got you twisted round my finger,  
Crawling round my legs.   
The emptiness  
The craziness  
Satisfy this hungriness  
Darling, how would it feel?~   
  
Spike looked up hopefully as the door of Giles's house swung open. To his great pleasure, Buffy stepped through the door. "Giles?"  
  
"He's out for a bit, luv. For the weekend, actually."  
  
He watched as her eyes narrowed dangerously and she took a threatening step closer to the counter. "What?! I got an email saying-"  
  
"From me," he supplied easily, an amused smirk masking nervousness Spike would never acknowledge. "I knew you wouldn't come if I asked." He walked slowly around the counter, watching Buffy the entire time. "You got my letter though?"  
  
"The first one."   
  
Spike watched as a faint blush crept over her cheeks. A smile of pure self-satisfaction appeared on his face. "You did then."  
  
"Yes. But, Spike, I don't know if . . . I mean, I did kind of like it, but . . ." Her hands twisting together unconsciously, Buffy's eyes searched the floor for something to say, a way out. "I just don't think it's a good idea. I mean, Riley is-"  
  
"The most boring wanker in the world," Spike supplied, stepping closer. "There's no spark, is there? Between you and 'im, I mean."  
  
Buffy stepped back, stammering, "Th-there's a spark. A nice, warm, fuzzy spark too."   
  
"Sparks aren't warm and fuzzy; they're hot and dangerous." With one finger, Spike lifted her chin and looked into the wide, beautiful eyes. "I'm a spark, luv. Riley . . . he's some kind of deranged teddy bear with a big gun. And probably a pretty small gun backing it up. Nobody with nothing to make up for needs all the army gear." He grinned at her obvious uneasiness. "You didn't seem all that nervous to be around me a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Spell. Bad, evil spell."  
  
"Wasn't as bad as all that, was it? You said yourself you enjoyed every minute." Spike ran his finger from her chin down her throat to the top button of her blouse. His other hand joined it in slowly unbuttoning the shirt.   
  
"Spike, I . . ." Her would-be protest dissolved as his lips placed a gentle kiss in the hollow of her throat, tongue flicking out to wet the skin. "Spike . . ."  
  
"Just relax, luv."  
  
~If we sleep together,  
Will you like me better?  
If we cum together,  
We'll go down forever.  
If we sleep together,  
Will I like you better?  
If we cum together,  
Prove it now or never  
Make me a pretty person   
Make me feel like I belong  
Make me hard and make me happy  
Make me beautiful   
The emptiness  
The craziness  
Satisfy this hungriness  
Darling, how would it feel?~  
  
Spike guided her blindly to the couch, his kisses centering on her full, soft lips. He pulled her down on top of him, pushing the shirt from her shoulders and impatiently tugging off her white sports bra. Then he took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking briefly then pulling away, repeating the action until she moaned, threading her hands into his surprisingly soft hair. His attention was mimicked on her left breast, leaving Buffy gasping in pleasure.  
  
Buffy took the initiative then, practically ripping off both his shirts and reaching for the buckle on his pants. He gently pushed her hands away, instead laying her back on the couch and sliding her short black skirt off. "This time it's for you, luv." Her panties soon followed the skirt to the floor and Spike placed a trail of kisses and gentle bites up her inner thighs. His tongue flicked out once more, immediately finding her clitoris.   
  
Buffy arched her back slightly and grinned down at him. "You're right about that experience thing. Does make a difference."  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet, Slayer." Spike's tongue moved back to her clit, teasing and licking until Buffy knew she couldn't take any more. Still, not giving her any reprieve, Spike held her thrashing body down and inserted two fingers into her sopping passage. "I think you're about ready."  
  
"I swear if you don't do me right now I will stake you . . . just as soon as I can stand again," Buffy threatened. But her flushed face, mussed hair and shining eyes took a lot away from her case and Spike only smiled.  
  
"You aren't the one in control here, Slayer. Not in control at all." He began rubbing her clit with his thumb to bring the point home, pleased at her utter lack of shielding, at how his every touch seemed to bring her closer to some indefinable edge. Though far from tired of watching her writhe helplessly, Spike shifted his position, withdrawing his fingers and poising his engorged cock a just above her entrance. "You sure you're ready?"  
  
With a growl, Buffy wrapped her legs around his, pulling him into her and throwing her head back. Spike thrust slowly, almost painfully so, forcing her to move her hips against his. Their lips met, tongues tangling in an almost violent duel of passion. She moaned against his mouth as they each thrust faster, unable to wait for their impending release. Buffy cried out first, convulsing almost uncontrollably, dragging Spike over the edge with her as they both came.   
  
~(If we sleep together) Nothing satisfies me, baby  
(If we sleep together)I'll wear something pretty, baby  
(If we sleep together)Give me what I crave now, baby  
(If we sleep together)Save the rest for later, baby  
(If we sleep together)You will drive me crazy, baby  
(If we sleep together)I save it all for you, my baby.~  
  
They sat together quietly on the couch afterward. Buffy had pulled her clothes back on and Spike followed suit. He felt some satisfaction when she finally leaned back against him and allowed him to wrap his arm possessively around her shoulders. "So, still wanna go back to army boy?" When she was silent for a few minutes, he prompted, "Truth, Slayer."  
  
"No." She sighed and buried her head in Spike's chest as if she couldn't get close enough to him. "No, I don't. I don't . . . I've never . . . It was never like this," she finally finished.  
  
"Never? Not even with nancy-boy?" He felt a slight head shake from the woman wrapped in his arms. "This is what you deserve, you know. Every single day of your Goddamned life, you deserve to have everything. Life's too short not to enjoy the hell out of it."  
  
"Guess so. I . . . I enjoy being with you. And that . . . what just happened . . . that was amazing." She pulled back enough to look at his face, an amused smirk on hers. "Can we do that again?"  
  
"Anytime you want, luv."  
  
"How about-"   
  
They both jumped as the door flew open. Giles set a pair of travel bags down, grumbling unhappily to himself. "Blasted-" He caught sight of Buffy sitting in Spike's arms and frowned darkly. "Why must it always be my house?" Holding up a hand to circumvent any actual replies, Giles continued, "I don't want to know. Don't tell me. I have just had the worst day of my life. This will not improve it. I am going to leave this room, take a hot shower and go to bed. You will . . . will finish whatever it is you're doing and then . . . then stop. Go away. Agreed?"  
  
The pair nodded mutely, faces deadly serious. Satisfied, Giles walked resolutely out of the room.  
  
"Is he gone?" Buffy whispered, giggling.  
  
Spike pulled her back onto the couch. "Who cares!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
